1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to doors for automotive vehicles comprising an outer panel of sheet metal and a door frame including a support for components such as a window regulator for raising and lowering a window out of and into a chamber provided in the door. More particularly, the invention relates to such a door provided with novel means for aligning it, or at least part of it, relative to a door frame of an automotive chassis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A door of this kind is generally disclosed by German Patent Specification No.: DE-OS 32 09 052. It is provided with a support for apparatus to be mounted inside of the door, such as a window regulator and a window pane. The regulator is mounted on a frame on the interior side of the door panel. The support means may be made of sheet metal stampings or of a suitable polymeric material.
There are basically two different types of automotive doors: On the one hand there are those provided with a window frame which in the closed condition of the door forms a seal with associated chassis structure, and on the other hand there are those doors in which a window pane is mounted for movement without such a frame. In the case of doors of this latter kind the entire arrangment for guiding a window pane may be mounted inside of the body of the door. That is to say, a window frame as well as a window guide may be mounted on a support in the manner disclosed in west German Patent Specification No.: DE-OS 34 12 356.
During the assembly of an automotive body a more or less complete or prefabricated door may be mounted to the chassis of a vehicle in an assembly line operation. Owing to ever-present smaller or greater deviations in the dimensions of the door or portions of the chassis, problems usually arise in respect of precisely fitting these components together. One of the requirements to be met is a precise fit between the window frame or, in the case of a frameless window, between the window pane and the chassis. In practice such a fit is usually brought about when the door is being mounted to the chassis by forcibly flexing the window frame into its final position to fit the chassis.
Such a practice suffers from a number of disadvantages. For instance, as a result of such forceful "fitting" precise guidance of the window pane may no longer be possible, and especially in the case of spherically shaped panes which move in precisely defined curves it may result in unwanted stresses and warping. The necessity of fitting the components relative to each other is time-consuming, and this increases the cost of the assembly operation. Since in the case of window panes guided without a frame the position of the support structure as a whole would have to be changed an adjustment after the door has been assembled may not be possible without taking the door apart and removing some of its internal components interfering with such an adjustment.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the invention to provide a novel automotive door which may easily be adjusted to fit the shape of a chassis into which it is to be mounted.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automotive door in which the position of a window frame may easily be adjusted to fit, or conform to, a chassis.
A further object of the invention is to provide an automotive door, including a frameless window the guide structure of which is located inside of the body of the door may easily be adjusted to fit the shape of a chassis.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an automotive door which provides for easy adjustability of a window frame subseqent to the mounting of the door into a chassis.
Another object of the invention is to provide an automotive door provided with a frameless window which may be adjusted in its position relative to a chassis without necessitating dismantling of a door.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.